


When There's No Second Chance

by KaylsDaughterofHades



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylsDaughterofHades/pseuds/KaylsDaughterofHades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth Chase goes to the Goode High School's 10th Reunion for the Class of 2011 with only one thing on mind. Seeing Percy Jackson and trying to win his heart of ten years of waiting and the outcome is in her favour. (Annabeth's Third Person Point of View of the One Shot One In A Lifetime). Reunion Mortal AU. Percabeth. (One-Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When There's No Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in the summary, this is Annabeth's Third Person Point of View of the One Shot One In A Lifetime. Hope you enjoy.

When There's No Second Chance

Annabeth Chase had always been relatively popular in high school, considering she was dating the high jock back then, and now, she was a single as could be. She and Luke Castellan split right on prom night, right after she watched poor Percy Jackson run out of that gymnasium, heartbroken and humiliated.

Annabeth last saw Perseus Jackson, or Percy for short the day of graduation and after that, she never saw him in person again, only now seeing him competing in the Olympic Games on the television, enjoying the show as she watched him compete and win countless medals.

Annabeth wasn't really in the mood for going, mainly because she didn't want to see Luke again considering the guy thought he still had a chance with her but in truth, she would rather die than get back together with him, even if she had strong feelings for him at the time but they didn't compare to those lingering feelings she had for Percy.

You heard her. She had feelings for that cute nerdy little scrawny swimmer who had such a cute fascination for Greek and roman mythology and the way he babbled on about it and quite frankly when Annabeth Chase was a hormonal fourteen year old when she met him found it quite hot.

But when they first met, she always saw that Rachel Elizabeth Dare, this art student had a thing for the geeky and cute Percy Jackson so she got together with Luke but never stopped liking Percy and then that night at prom when Rachel walked in with another date, having stood up Percy for Octavian Kyle because Luke paid her to, did she dump him for being the most horrible human being on the planet.

She really didn't want to go but when Juniper texted her saying that Grover had been able to blackmail Percy into coming to their high school reunion, she decided to go and texted Juniper saying that she would be there.

Annabeth still looked the same, except her grey eyes had most certainly darkened, and her hair had grown out and her natural skin tone had certainly made her look more youthful and alive. She had just finished lightly curling her golden curls and left them down as they cascaded down, reaching her lower back.

She decided that she wasn't going to wear any make-up because she preferred to be natural and got dressed in a simple knee length grey dress with a pair of black flats and a black belt to match, grabbing her phone and placing it into her grey clasp purse with a leather strap and grabbed her keys and proceeded to climb into her car and drive off to the reunion with the intent of seeing Percy again.

* * *

When Annabeth arrived at the reunion, she saw that Drew Tanaka was clearly flirting with a tall and handsome raven haired male but she couldn't quite hear what he was saying but whatever the guy said to her made her look like a comical cartoon character with the way her eyes were bugging out and the way her ears were shooting out puffs of steam and her jaw dropping to the table.

Whoever that man was, Annabeth had to thank him for putting the princess wannabe in her place. As the line moved forward and Annabeth accepted her pin, Drew giving her a cold stare as she handed her, her tag. As Annabeth entered the room, only one thing caught her attention.

In the distance, she saw the familiar curly mop of red head that rested upon the head that belonged to Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth's mortal enemy. Annabeth had hated that girl since before prom and she hated her even more when she stood up Percy but right now, Annabeth found her eyes narrowing as she tried to see what Rachel was gazing at so intently with her evil green eyes.

Annabeth followed Rachel's gaze and saw the familiar mop of raven hair she saw earlier, only this time, she saw the face that belonged to the hair. She saw the familiar smile that belonged to Percy Jackson, and boy did he look good, as a matter a fact, he looked better in person than he did on the television.

Annabeth couldn't help but have a few naughty thoughts when she thought about how his muscles appeared from beneath that shirt that hugged his chest in all of the right places because Annabeth could practically feel herself drooling right now because she just imagined how lucky the girl he was with to have all of that body that Percy has.

The second their eyes met, Annabeth felt shivers run down her spine as she looked into those dazzling green eyes he was born with. In her opinion, she thought that they were sculpted by the ethereal being because they were out of this world gorgeous. Annabeth's eyes darted to the left and she practically felt her blood boil when she saw Rachel making her way towards Percy.

Annabeth's feet registered before her brain did as they were already carrying her towards Percy who looked kind of nervous as she watched him and she thanked the gods because she got to Percy before Rachel and she smiled brightly as she stood in front of Percy. "Percy Jackson. Man you look good." She commented, forcing down the blush forming on her cheeks as Percy stood up and the two embrace.

As Annabeth breathed in his salty, ocean breeze scent, she found herself smirking as she met the glare of Rachel Elizabeth Dare who was glaring pure death at her. Rachel mouthed an, "I will end you," and Annabeth simply responded with a very inconspicuous middle finger directed at her to which she scoffed and stomped off, but ended up bumping into Drew and the two both spilled their drinks on each other, causing Annabeth to smile.

She pulled away from Percy as he smiled right back at her as he spoke up, "Annabeth. You look incredible. How are you?"

"I am great but look at you. You really filled out, saw you on TV at the Olympics last year. Congrats on the gold medals you got." Annabeth couldn't help but smile inside at the smirk that appeared on Percy's face.

"Thank you Annabeth," He spoke in a calm relaxed voice, sounding a little more confident than before."So how is life. You and Luke still together?" Annabeth frowned, realizing that Percy never knew about the fact that she broke up with Luke.

Annabeth shook her head before taking a seat, Percy doing the same. "No, we broke up the day of prom. What he had been doing to you was so horrible; I couldn't stand to be with someone like that." Annabeth said regretfully, but smiled when she happiness flood Percy's face. "After that, I have just really been devoting myself to work, haven't really focused on being in a relationship. What about you? Anyone special in your life?" She asked curiously, she couldn't hold that question in any longer.

"No, being a marine biologist is a ton of work so I really haven't dated much." Percy answered and Annabeth could see the wink Grover gave Percy as he stood up and departed so that the two of them could talk. "Could I go and get you some punch?" Percy offered bravely, and Annabeth couldn't help but smile at the nervousness that flowed in his voice.

"Yeah actually. I would love some punch. Shall we?" She asked as she stood up, offering her hand to Percy who happily took it, and Annabeth found it cute that he blushing at the way her small delicate hand wrapped around his, but she also found herself blushing at the warm had wrapped around hers as the two walked into the crowd, Annabeth found herself smirking as she and Percy walked past Drew and Rachel, ignoring the glares she was getting as she held Percy's hand.

* * *

Later on in the night, Annabeth stumbled out of the gymnasium, holding her flats in her hand as Percy followed after her, the two laughing like maniacs as they stumbled down the hallway. She had danced so much, that her feet were sore so she removed the tight flats that she was wearing but it was also because they were both tipsy.

"My Gods, I can't believe the Stolls. Those two are a riot." Percy laughed as he leaned against the lockers, running his hand through his black locks, trying to catch his breath. Annabeth found him to look incredibly hot as she saw the bare skin of his stomach that was showing because of his ridden up shirt.

"Those two are so awful. I can't believe that they spiked the punch. It's worse than prom and that was seriously awful, especially after you left." Annabeth pouted as she leaned on the lockers next to Percy. Being slight drunk gave Annabeth the confidence she needed to say the next sentence to Percy she had been waiting thirteen years to say. "Percy, you were really a fascinating person in high school, way more than Luke." She swirled her words as she looked at Percy.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, looking a lot less drunk than Annabeth but Annabeth found herself being brave again that she continued.

"You were always around, playing with your Mythomagic cards with Nico, and then you would read your Greek and roman history books. Mr Brunner always adored you in class cause you knew everything about it. I guess that's why I liked you." Percy turned to her, completely stunned and Annabeth breathed, finally relieved that the truth was coming out.

"You liked me?"

"Yeah. I still do. You were always so nice to everyone when they were horrible to you, and you were always nice to me." She rambled on, finally wanting to get this off her chest, "You were just so sweet and I always liked you. But I knew that you could never like me because I wouldn't have deserved the amazing guy like you."

"You don't know that." Percy answered and it was Annabeth's turn to stare at him. "From the day we first met I liked you but I never had a chance with you because you were with Luke."

"I am not with anyone anymore, maybe we could try going out sometime and see where things go?" Annabeth asked curiously and Percy smiled at her, and Annabeth found herself almost unable to breath when he turned to her fully, his hand cupping her chin ever so gently, rubbing soft circles against her cheek and then she silently gasped when he pulled her flush against him as he leaned down.

She couldn't find it in herself to jump start her lungs again because Percy Percy's warm breath against her lips sent shivers down her spin, the proximity of his lips becoming closer. "I was never very confident, strong or comfortable around girls but I am not afraid anymore." Percy whispered in a husky tone that made Annabeth's brain malfunction as he closed the gap between them and the second his lips were on her, her veins ignited in a flurry of warm tingling sensations that left her senseless.

He brain seemed to work again when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, not wanting any space between them as a dizzying sensation ran through her body. The kiss was passionate and left the two breathless as their tongues battled, the kiss getting even more heated the longer their lips stayed locked together.

Percy was the one who broke away first, leaving Annabeth a tad annoyed but the second he attached his lips to her jaw, leaving slow wet kisses along her jaw, all the way to just under her ear, she was satisfied. The second his teeth grazed that sensitive spit right under her ear, Annabeth gasped, her fingers clawing at his hair as she slowly became a hot writhing mess the longer he tended to that spot.

"Want to get out of here?" She asked breathlessly, not sure how her brain could function properly as she reflected on the fact that Percy pinned her against the lockers with his hips as he continued to give her a hickey, having his way with her.

"We can take my car." Percy growled into her neck, the rumbling and over all huskiness of his voice allowed her to moan excitedly as as he encircled her waist fully and lifted her up, Annabeth instantly wrapping her legs around his waist as Percy made his way to his car...

* * *

The next morning

When Annabeth came to, she only remembered bits and pieces of the previous night, mainly the parts where Percy kissed her and they came here. She couldn't help but sigh in happiness, a dream of hers accomplished because in truth, she more than liked Percy. She believed that she was in love with him and always had been and last night when she saw Rachel making her way to Percy, she just couldn't let it happen.

She was lying on her stomach, smiling at the sleeping form of Percy Jackson, who even in his Greek god version body that he had grown into from that scrawny little boy, she still saw that little geeky, Mythomagic loving fourteen year old swimmer she had fallen for all those years ago. She didn't want to scare him away so she wouldn't tell him she loved him yet.

She couldn't help but watch him as he slept, he looked so cute as crinkled his nose like a little kitten, or the way he furrowed his eyebrows, and she couldn't help but reach out and wipe away the small trail of drool that ran from the corner of his mouth and that is when he woke up.

Annabeth's heart went insane when she saw the breathless smile that appeared on his face as looked at her with love and adoration, so she knew deep down, he might feel the same.

"Morning," she whispered as her own smile appeared and his smile grew even more.

"Morning Annabeth." He whispered in his husk deep voice that left chills running through her veins, as he turned onto his side, that incredible smile never leaving his face as he watched her through his half lidded eyes. "Last night was incredible." He whispered and Annabeth couldn't agree more. She was glad he too was her first.

"I agree. You were incredible for a first timer." Annabeth smiled at him when he involuntarily blushed, finding it absolutely adorable. "It was my first time too so you have nothing to worry about Percy." She assured him.

"So what are we then?" Percy inquired curiously. "We both like each other so, should we give us a try then." Annabeth nodded. "Good, cause I don't think I would have been able to let you walk out of here without making sure we got that coffee you promised me." Annabeth laughed, completely agreeing with him.

"Perseus Jackson, this could be the start of something beautiful." Annabeth whispered as Percy leaned over and pressed his lips against her. True to her word, the reunion forever changed their lives because not long after that day did they confess their love for one another and by the 20th reunion, Annabeth Chase had become Annabeth Jackson and the two had a beautiful family. A set of twins named Silena Demi Jackson and Beck Grayson Jackson who filled their lives with so much joy.

Annabeth constantly reminded her to keep thanking Juniper for letting her know that Percy was going to the reunion and forever thanks Grover for blackmailing him to go. Fate works in mysterious ways because Annabeth always knew that in high school she should have gone after him but at the High School Reunion, that was her a coincidence really because if she hadn't gone after her when she saw Rachel going towards him, she may have last him. Because When There's No Second Chance, you have to go for what you want.

Annabeth was forever grateful that she went because she couldn't be happier.


End file.
